


Polished Wood

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Awkward First Times, Dildos, F/F, First Time, Misses Clause Challenge, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuleporn, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: Soon September would be over and it would become October. That’s when the Dragon, our lord, would come to pick a girl and take her away to his tower. Ten long years he’d hold her captive, and even with that hanging over my head I couldn’t ever show how much it scared me. I had to be brave, if not for myself than for my mother.Sighing, I sat up and pulled the wooden thing, the dildo, out of its pouch. My mother had offered it to me last week when I’d finally worked up the courage to mention that I was worried about my virtue. The Dragon, after all, was still a man. She’d looked at me with pity and took my hand in hers and told me that not all girls get to choose their first time and that I’d need to be strong.Kasia’s mother gives her a dildo. Only, no matter what she does, Kasia just can’t make it work.Agnieszka, is determined to help.





	Polished Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/gifts).



Dawn’s light had just started to touch the sky, peeking in around the curtains of my window, when I was forced to admit defeat, yet again.

I picked up the thick piece of polished wood from under my blanket and held it in my palm, the heavy smooth weight of it sinking like a stone in my mind.

I wish I had never talked to my mother, never admitted that I was afraid to have a man put his hands on me. Then she would not have given me this cursed object that my body would not accept.

I shoved the thing back into its pouch and hid it all the way down deep in my apron pocket before I tiptoed out of my room. Grabbing the bucket from the kitchen, so there would be a purpose to my escape if anyone asked, I bolted out the back door.

Down the road I ran. Veering off into the woods when I felt too exposed out in the open.

I had to get out, away from my room, away from the thought of the great feast and the Dragon’s choosing—the date of which was fast approaching.

I had wanted to be brave, to face my fear head on. But now as the time was getting closer and closer, I still couldn’t figure out what I was doing wrong.

I forced myself to slow down, to walk, trying not to give into the part of me that wanted to run away, leave everything behind, and never look back at the valley. Thus I walked. Stomping my feet into the ground, crushing the grass in my path, lashing out at the branches that bent down in front of me. Kicking my way through the underbrush, and swinging the pail in my hand like a whip. Letting it bounce off of trees—the sound ringing out in the silence—scaring the birds and chasing away all the tiny timid creatures that had woken to greet the dawn. When I was far away from the fields and deep in the forest where only Nieshka and I explored, I stopped and threw my bucket down.

Kneeling in the soft grass, I fisted my hands against my face, taking several deep breaths. I blinked my eyes as if I could keep the tears from falling, blindly reaching into my pocket.

Grasping the pouch, I held it so tight that it hurt. I wanted to throw it away. Far, far away, casting it so deep into the shadows that it would never be seen again.

Instead, I let myself roll into the dewy grass and lay there, listening to the soft sounds of the forest as the sun rose in the distance. The shrill call of a mockingbird echoed, somewhere high in the trees, while the wind rustled through the bushes nearby before blowing over me. The wet smell of the river was sharp in the air; I knew there was a waterfall a stone’s throw away, but it was too far to be heard from where I was.

I breathed in deeply, slowing my heartbeat. The crisp scent of fall was in the air all around me already, that deep rich smell of something earthy mixed with smoke from the villages’ hearth fires. The turning of the year was creeping closer and closer.

Soon September would be over and it would become October. That’s when the Dragon, our lord, would come to pick a girl and take her away to his tower. Ten long years he’d hold her captive, and even with that hanging over my head I couldn’t ever show how much it scared me. I had to be brave, if not for myself than for my mother.

Sighing, I sat up and pulled the wooden thing, the dildo, out of its pouch. My mother had offered it to me last week when I’d finally worked up the courage to mention that I was worried about my virtue. The Dragon, after all, was still a man. She’d looked at me with pity and took my hand in hers and told me that not all girls get to choose their first time and that I’d need to be strong.

Then she’d pushed a dresser out of place and pried up a loose floorboard, revealing to me this wooden dildo in a box.

She had explained in shocking terms just what I needed to do to prepare and then she’d sent me to my room. Where I’d bolted the door and tried not to think, turning the dildo over and over in my hands until finally the sun had risen. Mind clouded with exhaustion and trepidation, I went through that day barely aware of what I did, still focused on where I’d hidden the dildo and its intended purpose.

It took me two days to work up the courage to try it.

I shook my head, getting to my feet and picking up the bucket. I walked the short path to the river where I washed the dildo and then rubbed it dry as my mother had instructed.

I could not make it fit inside me. Even after going to Nieshka’s mother for advice and her giving me a small flask of oil, it was impossible. I felt my face getting hot even thinking about my failure.

I had laid down on my bed late at night, hiked up my shift so I could spread my legs and then I’d pressed the smooth head of the dildo to my mound. Its hard shape rested against my skin and even though everyone was surely asleep, I still felt horribly exposed.

My hands trembled and the dildo slipped and slid as I tried to push it inside me, struggling to find the right spot. Finally, I was forced to touch myself down there just to line everything up, but it was so large. And when I tried to force it inside, the sharp pain of it barely breaching me scared me into stopping. No amount of oil or deep breaths could make me open up enough to get even a small part of it into me. I tried over and over again, the burning sting of it stretching me open, the pain of it forcing me to stop every time, and the lingering ache following me into the next day.

The failures hounded me as I lay awake at night, thinking: What if my body can’t open up enough to take a man inside me? Would the Dragon’s desire tear me in two? What if there was something wrong with me?

My hands were still rubbing the wooden rod absently when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I shoved the dildo back into my apron and whipped my head around to see Nieshka standing there at the edge of the clearing. Her hands fisted into the fabric of her oversized breeches, she was biting her lip, a worried expression on her face like she wasn’t sure if she was welcome.

I smiled at her, probably a small, fragile lifting of my lips. I didn’t feel like smiling but, I always wanted to when she was around.

There was already a streak of mud on her breeches and several wisps of her deep mahogany hair had escaped her braid. I croaked out her name and her eyes darted around as if she could find the source of my discomfort.

“Kasia, what’s wrong?” she said, running to me, a fearful look marring her face. She threw herself down beside me and pulled me into her embrace, kissing my face and holding me close.

Her own eyes were puffy and red as if she’d also been crying and I pressed myself selfishly to her, soaking in the warmth of her arms around me and the comfort of her whip-thin body, knowing that we would soon be parted when the Dragon came. I would be all alone.

“Nothing—nothing is wrong,” I said, my voice cracking and breaking like my heart. But Nieshka just shook her head and held my face against her shoulder, the rapid rise and fall of her breathing comforting me as I squeezed her just as tightly, as if I could hold on to her forever if I just used all my strength.

“Let me help, whatever it is. Let me help you. I can’t stand to see you sad,” Nieshka said, her lips moving against my forehead like the wings of butterflies. I shivered at the feeling, pressing myself closer.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do. I’ll be fine, it’ll be okay.” I stopped to lick my lips. I had to do it, I would get through it, I would make my body accept the wooden dildo. After all, it was only pain. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Is… Is this about what my mother told you?”

I felt as if there was ice in my veins. I was still grasping the dildo where I shoved it back into my apron, but I didn’t want her to know. Nieshka didn’t let me go. She held me closer, petting my hair, and I could hear her talking as if from a long way away.

“I didn’t mean to overhear. I swear, Kasia, I didn’t. I was only coming back home, just to drop off a bit of mushrooms that I’d found on the side of a tree, and I saw you both talking. I didn’t know why you were there and my mother was so serious that I stopped to listen just for a moment and then I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t make my feet move. I felt that if I did I’d fly away into the forest or run into a tree. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Her voice broke, becoming sad and thin as she kissed my face. I tightened my arm around her.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I shouldn’t have asked at all.”

“Why?”

“There’s something wrong with me. I can’t, I can’t do it.”

“Do what? Kasia, please tell me what’s wrong. There can’t be anything wrong with you. Please.”

“My mother told me that, if the Dragon should desire me, that I can…I can prepare for it. But I can’t, I can’t put this thing inside me,” I said, pulling the dildo from my pocket and holding it as if it was a snake. “It hurts too much, Nieshka.”

“Is that why you asked mother? About what happens after a girl is married.”

I nodded. “I had hoped there was just something I didn’t know, a trick to making my body open up.”

Nieshka looked thoughtful. “She said sometimes you have to breathe, to keep yourself relaxed.”

“I tried, I tried that and it doesn’t—I can’t do it… something’s wrong.”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong with you,” she said, smoothing my hair down and pulling me in close.

“But if I can’t do it. What if he orders me to do it? It hurts so much—”

“Shh, shh. We can figure it out.”

“How?” I asked.

I felt Nieshka shake her head. “I don’t know," she admitted. We stayed like that, drawing comfort from each other, until finally Nieshka drew in a breath and laughed. “Maybe. No, but maybe...” she trailed off unsure.

I pulled back a little, trying to look at her face. She was flushed bright red in embarrassment and wouldn’t look at me. “What? What is it?” I asked.

“Maybe that thing is too big? Maybe you should start with something smaller?”

“Like what?”

Nieshka bit her lip. “A finger? You could start with one and maybe work your way up?”

“Do you really think that would work?” I hadn’t even thought about that, I’d been so focused trying to make the dildo work. Just the thought of touching myself down there seemed wrong and yet it was a great idea. “Would you hold my hand?”

Nieshka nodded so quickly I thought she might hurt something. “Yes, yes, of course, anything.”

I rolled myself out of her embrace and kneeled on the soft grass. Nieshka settled next to me, turning so that she could look me in the face and not at what I was doing. I pulled my skirts up and spread my legs. Nieshka squeezed my hand, as she stared past my face and into the forest. I felt a comfort in her embarrassment. I didn’t feel so very alone anymore.

I reached my hand down under my clothing, further down between my legs. I felt around between my folds and searched for my opening. I rubbed into my mound, running my finger through my damp flesh before I pressed my pointer finger slowly inside me. The walls of my entrance hugged my finger tightly and the more I pressed in the more strange it felt. Yet my finger had breached deeper inside me than the dildo and it didn’t hurt. I could even feel it inside myself as I moved my finger.

“How? How does it feel?” Nieshka asked, startling me from the sensation. I looked at her, not sure how to reply.

“It’s weird, but it doesn’t hurt like the dildo,” I said, trying a smile on my face that felt more real then the one I’d offered earlier.

Nieshka frowned. “But it still doesn’t feel good?”

I nodded. One finger didn’t hurt, however, trying to push two fingers just a little inside made that strange feeling become bright and painful. I stopped, trembling in frustration. “Maybe it’s not supposed to feel good.”

Nieshka shook her head, looking down quickly and then looking away. “Can I…can I see? You don’t have to let me but, I just, maybe if I saw what was happening down there I could tell you what was wrong?“

I nodded. It didn’t seem scary if Nieshka looked. Actually I wanted her to look. Just the thought of her seeing my finger inside me made me feel excited in a strange way. “Maybe you’re right. I can’t really tell what I’m doing. Maybe the problem is something simple, but I just can’t see it.”

“I could look,” Nieshka said earnestly.

“Okay,” I said, trying not to think too hard about it. “Let me. Let me lay down.”

My face was on fire as I pulled my hand out of my clothing and Nieshka helped me lay down. Bending my legs at my knees, I pulled off my underthings and spread my legs apart so Nieshka could settle between them. I slipped my fingers back down there and closed my eyes.

I could feel the cold air against my exposed skin, but also the heat of Nieshka’s body. Finally, after a little searching, I managed to spread the folds of my mound open. The hair down there was wiry and a strange contrast to my skin. Once I found the inner area, I pushed a finger inside, slowly pressing past the clench of my body. I could feel myself stretching around my finger and it still felt weird. I couldn’t relax at all, but when I tried to pull back Nieshka wrapped her fingers around my wrist. Startled, I made a distressed noise.

“Sorry, sorry, wait,” she said and slowly pushed my finger back in a little. “Is it still odd?”

I nodded.

“Maybe it’s not wet enough?” She gently coaxed my finger out of me and I just lay there on the grass tense like the string of a bow. I licked my parched lips. I had been afraid that I was going to have to face this alone, but at least with Nieshka here with me made it all seem so much less daunting.

“Your mom gave me some oil,” I said, reaching into my other apron pocket, pulling the small skin of oil out. “She told me that sometimes it helped to get everything nice and slick.”

Nieshka took the oil skin from my hands and tried to open it, immediately spilling it all over my legs and her hands.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s fine!” I laughed, a nervous titter. “There’s a lot in there.”

“I need to wash this off.” She started trying to get up.

“Wait,” I said. My face felt so flushed, but I was already spread out and exposed—what was one more thing? “You’ve already got it on your hands anyway and you can see what you’re doing. Would you—”

“Yes,” Nieshka said, cutting me off, her eyes wide, her expression determined as she held up her slick hands. “I can do it, my fingers are smaller than yours.” She ducked her head and I could see that her face had turned very red, but when her eyes caught mine she only seemed concerned. “Is that okay?”

I nodded, feeling like I was standing on a cliff. But I trusted Nieshka; she could never hurt me. Her slick hands gently pushed my legs open a little more so she could ease herself down to lay on the ground in between them.

I startled when I felt her hands rest on my thighs, but she only shushed me and rubbed her hands on me like I was a spooked horse that she was trying to calm. It felt good, and I trembled, the feeling of Nieshka’s hands touching me sparking a sudden tingling sensation deep inside me like a lightning bolt. Her hands rubbed closer and closer to my mound. She was tracing warm slick patterns on my skin, raising goose bumps and making me shiver. I wasn’t afraid, though, and I could feel myself relaxing. My body felt hot and I was panting, my hips moving with the moments of her hands.

“Please Nieshka,” I begged, “please touch me.” Little shivers shot up and down my legs as I watched Nieshka’s face, her expression one of intense concentration until I spoke. She looked up at me with a strange wonder before her eyes dropped back to what she was doing. My lips were just parting to beg again when her fingers smoothed up my skin and lightly rubbed across my mound. I moaned at the intense feeling that shot through my body as my hips rocked up, trying to chase the feeling. Oh. Oh!

Was this what Nieshka’s mother had meant when she’d said that it could feel good?

Nieshka’s fingers rubbed down between my folds and the tingling feeling made me arch my back in desperation, pushing into her fingers as they rubbed and stroked my mound.

I gasped and pushed, making little sounds as Nieshka rubbed down there harder. A finger pushed inside and I could feel myself clench down on it. It didn’t hurt, I thought in amazement for a second before she did something that made me cry out and buck. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” I begged.

I could barely feel her finger inside me so overshadowed by the feeling of her rubbing and stroking my folds. My hips thrust in a desperate rhythm and the pressure kept building and building. The sounds of my harsh panting seemed so loud in the small pocket of space, where no one else but the two of us existed. It felt cozy and comforting, like the forest all around us was keeping us safe.

My body tensed, the sensation raising and cresting as a sudden bolt of pleasure shot through me. Nieshka, shocked by my gasping, stopped moving her fingers, but I rubbed myself desperately against her hands, chasing the overwhelming feeling as my body tremble and shook. I came back to myself, panting and flushed, looking up into Nieshka’s worried and embarrassed face staring between my legs, before her eyes snapped up to mine and she smiled: A bright blinding curve to her lips.

“Can you feel this?” she asked, her fingers still inside me, the feeling of them hardly registering in the boneless aftermath. “Does it hurt?”

I tried to assess my body, but I didn’t feel much pain. “Only a little.”

“I’ve got three inside you, right now.”

“What? Really?” I said in amazement.

Nieshka laughed, looking down at me fondly. My heart felt like it would burst. I wanted to kiss her. It was such a shocking thought that I almost missed what she said next.

“I could feel you pushing against me, and it was like you were fluttering inside at the end there. How did it feel?”

“Good,” I said, my throat dry. “It felt good.”

“I didn’t hurt you. Did I?”

“No. It was so much better than when I tried to do it myself.”

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, knocking the breath out of me so completely that I didn’t even kiss her back. Her fingers moved inside, making me gasp, and she startled.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said as she pulled her fingers out and then shook them like they were stiff. “We should wash off a bit.” She stopped to look at her hand. “My fingers are all wrinkled.”

My mind was a mess. I sat up. Nieshka was still talking as if she hadn’t just upended my whole world. Yet I realized that nothing had really changed between us. I’d always loved her, and she’d always loved me.

“I told you that there was nothing wrong with you. And I’m sure we can get that thing inside you.” Nieshka blushed looking shyly away. “We just need to keep practicing.”

“I’d like that,” I said with a smile, pulling my underthings back on and tugging my shift back down. When I tried to get to my feet, however, I stumbled a little. It felt sore between my legs, but it was a good soreness. My heart felt lighter then it had in months and I turned to Nieshka…

Only to see her stick her fingers into her mouth. She flushed almost completely red, but smiled at me and so I pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. Tasting myself as she kissed me back.

I wasn’t afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much, shadow_lover and Alexseanchai, for the quick Beta work!


End file.
